


Przedziwne sny się czasem ma

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Prophetic Dreams, chronologicznie gdzieś w "Czarnym Lądzie", odniesienia do całej sagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Bosman Nowicki ma dziwne sny. Crack, tak bardzo crack.Inspirowane piosenką "10 w skali Beauforta"
Comments: 23
Kudos: 3





	Przedziwne sny się czasem ma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Do czorta! - bosman Nowicki usiadł nagle w łóżku.  
\- Co się stało? Atakują nas? - zapytał sennie, również siadając, zaalarmowany krzykiem Tomek.  
\- Nie, nie. Straszne koszmary ma człowiek to tej murzyńskiej uczcie. Śniło mi się, żeśmy z twoim szanownym ojczulkiem poleźli z dobrej woli na Syberię. A ty i Smuga zostaliście Indiańskimi wodzami. I jeszcze był tam gadający tygrys.  
Tomek mimo woli roześmiał się.  
\- To brzmi dość nieprawdopodobnie, by raczej nie musiał się pan obawiać. Zwłaszcza gadającego tygrysa.  
\- Racja, brachu. Przedziwne sny się czasem ma. Chyba łyknę sobie jamajki i pójdę się przejść po wiosce.


End file.
